Galaxy of Longing
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: Alex is pushed, pushed to close a galaxy that seperates her and Jesse.


"Why didn't you tell us?" They were all outraged, like they were the people she should be answering to about this. Nothing had come up with Vocal Adrenaline before and she had planned on keeping that way until Rachel saw Jesse and her walking out of my fitting the other day. God, that small girl was everywhere. She didn't even know what she was doing there. She just could tell that she was hurt and that there was nothing she was doing to stop it. Not like she really could do anything to help it.

She still didn't see the point in them all attacking her at once. You would think that they would have one person come up to her and see what was going down, but no, as a collective unit, she had to answer to, they were all there. She didn't really care anyways. She was hanging out with him at a fitting, and it wasn't like that was a crime. "Why do you guys care so much about this?"

"Because, you, are part of our team and if you're leaking secrets we need to know. From what Rachel said, you two looked pretty cozy when she caught you guys hanging out." They just wanted this to stop for the team. They didn't even know what was going on and they were all making accusations, like she was fraternizing with the enemy and it was a whole summer romance kind of deal. They were overreacting and she was tired of it. God, if these were my teammates and they treated her this way, how should she expect my enemies to treat her?

Still, their words stung because they didn't know what was going on. They just wanted answers and she didn't blame them. Finn's eyes looked tragic and she couldn't do anything about the pain that he was feeling. "Look, why on earth does this even matter?" She asked. "Because Rachel said I was doing something?"

The whole group looked rather suspiciously around, eyeing one another as if to get a message across that she wasn't getting and Quinn stepped up. "Well, yeah, I mean it's not like Rachel says she saw people with the enemy just like that to make them look suspicious or something. Were you with Jesse?" She asked like was so wrong for wanting to be friends with Jesse. We didn't always see eye to eye, but we were equal and he treated her decently and he came to my competitions and he did a lot of things for her that showed he was true. Nothing was ever this hard with Jesse. Sure, he wasn't the greatest person on earth but she liked him because we were unique. We just fit together nicely and there were rarely any fights between us. The whole situation with New Directions made her want to curl up in his arms. There was a galaxy of wanting, just wanting to be with him, because things were easier.

"Yes, I was with Jesse. If you guys had been paying attention at all," She said, looking at every single one of them. They all deserved the anger they were about to get from her. "You would have realized that we've been friends since the summer. We were at a fitting together because Vocal Adrenaline and I have the same stylist. The competition you guys went to he was at too. We were laughing and joking when we came out of the fitting because we're friends." She slammed my books into my bag. This was not the first conversation like this. "Before you go and accuse people, maybe you should start by getting the facts."

She left after that and she knew exactly where she was going. She unlocked my car and got in and threw her bag into the passenger's seat. She was going to do this with or without them. She didn't need their permission and she sure as hell could get a transfer to be with her best friend. All she had to do was fudge her address and drive there and that wouldn't be a problem in and of itself, in fact it would make things easier. Her gym was right there and she didn't have to travel as far from the gym to get to the school. She just took off in the direction of Carmel High. There was no way she was going back to McKinley right now. She was sick of how they treated her like some common garden variety of student. She was much different and no one understood, except Jesse who was extraordinary and going to achieve so much because the fact that he didn't have very many friends. She thought that that might speak to her own character but right now everything was wrong.

She stopped at a convenience store and got a six pack of red bull and some Dr. Pepper really quickly and then showed up to Carmel High School, nothing like the shit that went down at home, went down here. This is where the galaxy closed.

She parked right next to him, not uncommon. It wasn't like either of their glee clubs exactly would approve of them seeing each other and so she never went in on his practices and he was careful never to breach hers. There was a silent barrier that they both agreed on in their lives. She could see them all sweaty and gross. "Bad day?" He said, getting to the car.

"You have no idea."


End file.
